jail break
by flarey phoenix
Summary: oneshot sequel to danny's gone, danny and sam are in walkers jail and they have to do sumthing to get out... if you've seen fairly odd parents schools out the musical you'll guess which one sorry dude's i had too
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Danny's gone yay a sequel (I'm a bit hyper at the momentum) **

Jail break

It had been two weeks since the fight and now they were in the ghost zone in walker's jail

"How the heck did we end up in here" asked Sam looking round

"I don't know I got knocked out by something and woke to find you with me and I was in a jail cell" stressed danny

"but if we're here then who brought us here"

"I did thought you could get away punk" said walker

"why did you bring us here" said danny angry

"you're a wanted criminal here and well I wanted you in my jail nobody gets away from my prison"

"dude we're only half ghosts we can phase through everything in here" and he tried to changed but noticed that he couldn't

"what's wrong danny"

"I can't change back"

"you really think I'm that stupid, those cuffs are made by skulker you can't change back"

"crud" said both teens looking at each other

"I'll leave you two now for your 10,000 year sentence" said walker leaving

"what are we guna do" asked Sam

"I don't know you're the smart one"

"I know and I don't have a clue" she said

"wait I have an idea but it's kinda dumb"

"well dumb plan is better than no plan" said Sam then he told her "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND I'm not singing in a jail cell" said sam

"told ya it was dumb plan"

"yeah I agree with you now"

"WHATS WITH THE SHOUTING" said walker storming in

"sorry danny told me to do something and I wont do it"

"well what was it"

"personal now if you don't mind you put us in here now let us out so I can re-kill you" said sam angry

"tell me what it was or I'll extend your sentence"

"you really wanna know dude" said danny

"would I be asking if I didn't"

"sam you guna have to"

"this isn't fair I don't want to do this in jail I don't even do this at home"

"well to bad now show" said walker

"fine" said Sam then she started to sing

Sam

I was lost till he found me

And although he confounds me

By his side is were I know I should be

Yes I know he's a moron

With a brain made of boron

And yet I'm drawn to him magically

And through every moment of turmoil

And moment of pain

Through all of our miss adventures

One thing remains

Facing phantoms bullies and teaches

I'll never be blue

As long as I'm flying with you

Danny

I saw her and no other

Yet Paulina is another

But who gives a fuck about her

Though my clothes are too simple

And they're getting a wrinkle

I like rockets too much

But I know she doesn't care

And I know that I am clueless

I know I'm dim

And even though I've just eaten

I know I'll swim

I know that it doesn't matter if I can't pull through

As long as I'm flying with you

(It's an instrumental… I HATE THESE THINGS)

Both

even though we're in deep dear

and they might make us sleep here

here with you dear is where we both make our stand

Sam

I embraced for attack and

Danny 

Knowing she has my back end

Both

All I need is your hand in my hand

Sam

Baby I know I can be naggy

Danny

I know you're naggy too

Sam

I know that I'm demanding

Danny

Oh man is that true….

But one thing I'm understanding

Both

No matter what we go through

I'd rather go through it

I know I'll get through it

If I'm flying through it with yooooou.

When the finished they were hugging for some reason (I am not explaining)

"did you get it" said Sam

"yeah the distract walker with a mushy gooey love song works every time" he said twirling a key round his finger while walker was crying

"fly through it with you, and the finger prints, fingers aren't shaped like that, that is love, I MISS MY EX WIFE" he cried while sam and danny were escaping and looked back with confused faces (If you've ever seen fairly odd parents the musical you'll know where I'm going with this)

"eh?" said both of them

"oh who cares lets get out of here and back home"

"I agree" and they turned human and phased out the prison and home

"night sam" said danny as he left her room

"night, dear" she said mocking that song he made up

"oh very funny"

"I know, night danny"

"bye" and he kissed her and left.

**There you go the mushy gooey funny thing I only know that movie cause my friggin friend made me watch it the kukimao person anyway I have other things to do now so please review my story and most important actually read it**


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
